the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Namine version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Namine (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Namine: Sora and Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Toto: Oliver (Oliver and Company; He can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Tin Man: Fender (Robots) Cowardly Lion: Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) Extra with Sulley: Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) Ozma: Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extra with Olette: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Extra companions: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam; Their dream is to own a space-themed cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) Mombi/Extra with Larxene: Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: N/A Good Witch of the South: N/A Wicked Witch of the East: N/A (N/A; Already deceased) Munchkins: N/A Emerald City Gatekeeper: N/A Emerald City Cabby: N/A Horse of a Different Color: N/A Emerald City Salon Worker: N/A Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Wizard: N/A Winkie Guards: N/A Nikko the Flying Monkey: N/A Flying Monkeys: N/A Poppies: N/A Kalidah: N/A Witch's wolves: N/A Witch's crows: N/A Witch's bees: N/A Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: N/A N/A's real parents: N/A Aunt Em: N/A Uncle Henry: N/A Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: N/A Extra(s) with the Kansas group: N/A Almyra Gulch: N/A Professor Marvel: Axel (Kingdom Hearts 3) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Namine) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Sora) and Topaz Bracelet (For Kairi) Extra magic weapon: N/A List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Namine, Sora, Kairi, N/A, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Namine) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Axel, Namine, Sora, and Kairi) 4 N/A Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Namine, Sora, Kairi, Oliver, N/A, N/A, and N/A) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by N/A) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Olette) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Namine) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Roxas, Namine, Sora, Kairi, and Oliver) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Eris) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Fender, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Oliver, and Roxas) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Olette) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Sulley, Mike, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Oliver, Roxas, and Fender) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Olette, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Oliver, Roxas, Fender, Sulley, Mike, Ventus, and Cait Sith) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by the Nerdlucks/Monstars) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by the Nerdlucks/Monstars, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Oliver, Roxas, Fender, Sulley, Mike, Olette, Ventus, and Cait Sith) 16 N/A (Performed by N/A) 16/17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Olette) 17/18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Eris) 18/19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Namine, Olette, Mike, and Sulley) 19/20 N/A Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20/21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21/22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Namine's group and Emerald City Citizens) 22/23 I See the Light (Performed by Namine, Olette, Sora, and Ventus) 23/24 Distant Melody (Performed by Namine, Sora, and Kairi) 24/25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised N/A) 25/26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Namine's Group) 26/27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Namine's Group) 27/28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Larxene, Eris, and N/A) 28/29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Namine) 29/30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Roxas, Fender, Sulley, Mike, Ventus, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars) 30/31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Olette) 31/32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 32/33 Already Home (Performed by N/A, N/A, Namine's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 33/34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Namine) 34/35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 35/36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 36/37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Namine version) Chapter 2: N/A's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Axel's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: N/A/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Olette's Life in Eris’ Tower/Ventus Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Roxas/Eris’ Manipulation on Olette Chapter 7: Meeting Fender/Ventus Takes Olette Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Sulley and Mike/Olette, Ventus, and Cait Sith Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Olette, Ventus, and Cait Sith/Meeting the Nerdlucks/Monstars Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Namine version) Chapter 11: Blanko’s Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: N/A/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Olette Stands Up to Eris Chapter 14: N/A/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Namine’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Larxene and Eris Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Namine version) Chapter 18: Namine, Sora, Kairi, Oliver, and Olette Captured/Olette Deceived by Eris Chapter 19: Oliver and Cait Sith Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Olette Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Namine version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Namine version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Namine version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Namine version) For third and final sequel: Olette of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies